The present invention relates to a new and improved electrical apparatus which is connected with a printed circuit board by compliant pins.
Electrical devices, such as modular switches, sub assemblies, potentiometers, and/or encoders, are becoming a trend in the automotive industry and the designs vary according to the technologies each company favors. A common feature of these devices is to utilize a printed circuit board buss system installed on an insert molded base to buss the electrical current for the electrical devices. These electrical devices are usually soldered using hand solder, wave solder, and/or selective solder methods.
This process is sometimes problematic due to the use of solder flux, excess heat, and/or contamination through the soldering practices. This also creates additional solder operations which in turn increase assembly cost. Other problems with soldering include additional failure points for each solder joint and the practice of “touch-up” soldering which increases the heat to which the printed circuit board is exposed. It is believed that it would be advantageous to eliminate or reduce the amount of solder operations utilized during construction of a vehicle.